Users of portable communication systems utilize the systems differently at different points throughout the day, week, etc. For example, a user may utilize a cellular phone very little in the office but a large amount during the two hours immediately after leaving work. The user may also utilize the portable system extremely little in the middle of the night and at moderate levels the hour prior to the workday.
Further, during various points in time throughout a day, a week, or other division of time, the performance requirements on the portable communication system may vary. For example, a user may desire a relatively high level of performance (e.g., when time and/or quality is of the essence) during the workday and another level of performance over a weekend.
System performance level may often be commensurate with power consumption level. For example, operating a portable communication system at a relatively high level of performance may require providing relatively high amounts of power to various electrical devices to support relatively fast processing speed, data rate and response time. Even devices not currently being utilized may receive power during such operation in preparation for their utilization.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.